But I Want to Grow Up
by emmacathryyn
Summary: The one girl Peter Pan need's to come to Neverland is refusing. Why? Everyone's supposed to love it there. You never have to grow up. Why is she different? And most of all, if she doesn't agree to come, how is Peter supposed to save the fairies?


He silently floated into the room, even the wind brushing past him didn't make a hiss. He sat at the edge of her bed, watching and waiting. The girl wrapped in blankets stirred. Is she going to wake up? She hasn't in the past. But this wasn't like any time before. This time, his intentions were far more elaborate. He wanted to take her with him tonight. Would she willingly go? He isn't the forceful type, and it'd be rather difficult trying to get here there with her kicking and screaming. She rolled over, and the boy tip toed over to the side of her bed.

In one quick motion, the girl sprang up and snatched a bat she had hidden under her pillows. She jumped out of bed, and snapped, "Who are you? Why do you keep coming to my house?" The girl had the bat positioned to hit the boy trespassing in her room. All he did was grin widely. "Oi!" She poked him, "Speak up now!"

The boy started to float up only two inches off the ground, and he stuck his hand out to greet her. "Hello, Emma. My name is Peter."

She lightly set the bat down by her bed, backing up. "Peter...?" Peter glided over to her bed, kicked up his legs, and laid on it a bit too comfortably for Emma's liking. "Do I know you? How do you know me? And how the hell can you fly?"

He sat up, "You mean, you don't know who I am?"

And then, in that instant, her eyes got really wide; Emma knew who he was, and she wasn't happy about it in the least. "Peter Pan."

"There you go," Peter said, closing his eyes.

Emma snapped, "Now that introductions are over, feel free to leave any time you like." She took the edge of her covers that Peter was still laying on and flipped him off of the bed.

He shot her a mean glare, rubbing his head. "Fine, fine. But tell me one thing, Em." Raising her eyebrows at him, he continued. "Normally, people are super excited to see me, and wish for me to take them off to Neverland. Why didn't you?"

"Because, Peter, I'm probably dreaming, since you aren't exactly real, and Neverland is quite stupid. What's the point in staying young forever and fighting pirates, getting drowned by mermaids? I can't wait to grow up." Emma explained, rolling over in bed. Peter started to fly off, before she said, "Oh, and don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Peter's back, Peter's back!" The lost boys shouted, running towards him as he flew into their secret hideout; but once they saw he was alone, each of them came to a hault. "Well, where is she, then? Outside?"

Shaking his head, Peter announced, "Boys, she does not believe in us. How are we supposed to get her here if she doesn't even think it's real?" All of the boys started to speak at the same time, Peter raised his voice and said, "Att-ention!" They all stopped and listened to him instead. "Now, what are some things we could do to get Emma here?"

Cubby snapped, "Why do we even need a girl here? All they do is play with their hair and cry and want to kiss boys."

In unison, the twins went, "Girls have cooties!" before sticking their tongues out at the idea.

"That's enough!" Peter shouted. "Once Emma gets here, she will be my house-wife." The boys got confused looks on their faces, "It means, she will do the cooking and cleaning and she won't even complain!" Everyone cheered. To be honest, this was not Peter's true intentions of having her here, but he was positive that once Emma arrived, she would be more than willing to help out. "Okay, boys. Let's go get dinner." More cheering. "The twins, go grab wood for the bonfire. Tootles and Nibs, gather berries and nuts. Slightly and Cubby, the meat. I want a feast tonight!"

Everyone scurried off to their jobs, and Peter floated over to his bed. He sat on top of his animal skin blankets, and couldn't help but think back to being in Emma's room, on her bed. He thought about her green eyes, and how bright they were when they spoke earlier in the dark. He even thought about her little rant about why she wouldn't come to Neverland with him. _But, everyone loves it here. You never have to grow up, or think about grown up problems. You can just have fun, all the time._ Peter thought to himself, before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
